Eremin Smuts
by Hi-its-mick3y
Summary: Alternatively titled "Mickey lives through the characters he writes about because he has no sex life himself." A bunch of requested Eremin smut shots. I thought it would be easier just to make a big thing then to keep posting them separately. So I'll be taking requests -grabby hands- gimme
1. Spin the Bottle

**"Modern AU. Drunk at a highschool party. Spin the bottle/seven minutes in heaven."**

**Hm beautiful**

**This is not my best work but I'm tired and school is taking a lot out of me ;-;**

* * *

Armin was drunk. He was completely, hopelessly, utterly drunk. He laughed and giggled and at one point he thought there was a fly and nearly swatted a lamp off its stand. He stumbled and slumped and smiled like an idiot and _wow _he didn't think he'd drink that much.

Eren wasn't much better though.

The blond clung to him, nuzzling his shoulder and whining because he was sure the room was spinning around him. "Eren, I want to go home."

"In a little bit," Eren wrapped an arm around his shoulders and grinned at him. "We're playing spin the bottle."

Armin wrinkled his nose in annoying but didn't struggle as his best friend dragged him into the living room. Everyone was almost set up. Bert, Reiner, Annie were already sitting next to each other, and Christa and Ymir seemed to have started early. Armin didn't think he could remember if they ever actually stopped swapping spit whole party.

"Get a room," Mikasa told them. She sat next to Annie and the rest of them settled down.

"Youngest has to spin the bottle first," Ymir spoke up.

Everyone turned to Armin and he shrunk in on himself. Of course he'd be first. Of course they'd get him while he was drunk and vulnerable. He reached out and spun the bottle, watching nervously as it spun and spun until it landed on Annie.

The blonde girl rolled her eyes and crawled across the circle, taking Armin's head in her hands and shoving her tongue in his mouth before he had the chance to even react. He could hear shouts and hollers from everyone around the group, but all he could really focus on was how much her mouth tasted like vodka, and how much he _hated _vodka.

Annie pulled away and wiped at her mouth before sitting back down. She spun the beer bottle, and it landed on Mikasa. Mikasa eyed her warily before they both leaned in to kiss. Armin watched curiously, because he had never seen Mikasa kiss anyone and this was an important event in his life.

Mikasa spun, it landed on Jean. He was far too excited, nearly eating Mikasa's face off and_ that_ had Armin feeling nauseous. Jean spun and it landed on Eren, and that was an incredibly interesting event to watch unfold. With the rivalry that had been going on so long they didn't really get into it, but when they pulled away Eren had Jean's lip between his teeth and he was biting down_ hard_. Jean yelped and pulled back, and Marco had to drag him back into his spot before he could jump on Eren, who was laughing and he sat back next to Armin.

Armin should have realized he might have to kiss one of his best friends during this game. He was drunk though, and he wasn't thinking, and he definitely didn't notice the bottle had landed on him until Eren's mouth was on his and _there was tongue. _Eren was considerably more into this kiss then he had been with Jean. He nipped at Armin's lips, but he did it lightly. He pulled at his hair, but not too hard. Armin's chest swelled and for a moment he thought he was dying because he forgot how to breathe. Eren's hand was at his hip rubbing the bone there lightly. Armin felt his pants getting tighter and tighter and he panicked for a moment, because he should _not _be turned on by his best friend kissing him.

They pulled away, and Armin couldn't look him in the eye. He watched at his best friend looked at him for a moment, trailed his eyes up and down, and then they rested on his crotch and Armin knew his life was over. He was screwed, and _not_ in the good way.

Eren grinned at the cheering group and nudged his shoulder into Armin, "Go on, Mini. Your turn."

Armin didn't think he'd be able to make it out of the party alive.

The ride home was quiet, both Eren and Armin in the backseat while Mikasa drove. He kept fidgeting. He couldn't get comfortable. He moved around in his seat and playing with his hands and every so often he'd feel Eren's eyes burning into him and he was _scared. _Eren knew he was gay, and Armin was always so careful not to let it known that he even had feelings for him. What happened during the game had given him away and he didn't know what to _do._

When they got to their apartment Armin immediately went to his room. He threw himself on the bed and wrapped himself in his blankets until he was in a nice, little, _safe_, cocoon. He was hoping Eren wouldn't follow him, but since when did he ever get what he wanted?

The knock at his door was so soft that he would have missed it if he hadn't been expecting it. Eren's voice was quiet too, "Armin? Can I come in?"

Armin shuffled around until he was facing away from the door and curled into a ball before he called out, "Yeah."

The door opened and the sound of Eren's soft padding as he got closer sounded like thunder in Armin's ears. He was going to cry. He had ruined _everything._

Eren climbed in bed beside him, wrapping his arms around the blanket encased boy and pressing his face against him. He didn't say anything. He didn't even move. Armin thought he had fallen asleep until he felt Eren's big hands moving him around until the sheets were over them both and they were facing each other.

Eren just stared at him, and Armin felt his eyes watering up. This was it. Eren was going to tell him that he never wanted to see him again. He was going to kick him out of their apartment and never return his calls and-.

Why was he kissing him?

Armin made a surprised noise against Eren's lips, eyes going wide with shock. What was he…?

Eren pulled away and breathed, "I've been wanting to do that for so long."

Armin would have never done what he did next if he had been sober. But he wasn't, and he was straddling him, and their tongues were in each other's mouths and Armin was moaning and it was _great. _Eren's hands rested on his arse and kneaded softly. Armin's pants were tight again, and he rutted down, and was incredibly happy that Eren was just as hard (if not more) as him. Eren hissed against his mouth, pulling away to kiss and nip at his neck.

Armin moaned and ground against him again. His hands clung tightly to Eren's shoulders because he felt like if he didn't he might float away. His mind was fuzzy and he was only thinking about how good it felt and how he wanted more and how absolutely _beautiful _Eren sounded panting and moaning against him.

"A-Armin," Eren gasped. "Mini, hold up. Wait a second."

Armin whined but stopped, watching curiously as Eren's shaky hands went to the front of his pants to undo them. Armin sat up and helped him, clumsily fingers struggling with the button of Eren's pants to get them undone. When they were both free and a lot more comfortable they had been reduced to giggles and snarky comments.

"God we're so drunk," Eren laughed.

"Sh," Armin whispered, "I don't want to talk."

Eren grinned and wrapped his hands around the both of them, tugging and stroking them both into panting messes. Armin keened and wrapped his arms around Eren's neck, clinging to him. Eren sped up his movements. Armin squeezed his eyes shut, and he tried to warn Eren, but by the time he remembered how to talk be was cumming and screaming into Eren's neck. Eren came afterwards, grunting and groaning and rolling his hips.

"Fuck," he hissed, and he turned his head enough to kiss his best friend by his ear. "Fuck."

"Oh my god," Armin whispered.

He was sure he'd regret it in the morning, that both of them would, but when Eren's arms wrapped around him and held him tightly he couldn't bring himself to worry about that.

Nor the mess they left on their chests while they fell asleep.


	2. First Heat

**"Werewolf Armin going through his first heat"**

**Warnings: Knotting**  
**Thats really the only thing I feel like warning about, even then I didn't go too into detail with that one.**

* * *

Armin was told that the first heats were always the worst. The first time Marco had gone through his Armin was there holding his hand while he cried because his stomach was cramping up so bad and he couldn't stop sweating. It took three days for Jean to get back to him from the pack's hunting trip. That whole time Armin got Marco water, toast, and painkillers in an attempt to help him. He was running his ass off to make sure Marco was okay and healthy so that when Jean came back he'd be ready for him.

He knew they were bad. Levi told them horror stories about their omega's going insane because they hadn't found mates, how in the older days the pack's alpha was the only one who was allowed to take care of the ones in heat to keep his genes in the family. He had told them about how some had killed themselves when their heats got too bad because they couldn't get the attention they needed.

It had been two years since he was supposed to go through his, but his family record stated that he shouldn't be anything but an omega. He had all the characteristics. He was small and lithe and he practically screamed omega. But he still hadn't gone through it, and he was beginning to think he was broken. Even Eren and Mikasa had gone through there's, and that's when they found out Eren was an alpha (which meant they had a hard time keeping him from butting heads with their leader Erwin when things got tense).

Levi tried to console him, as much as Levi _could _console, but that only worried him further. If he kept missing his heats like this when it finally happened it would be worse then what Marco had gone through. It would be hell. Levi told him all the tips and tricks he could think of that would help Armin when it finally came around. He even showed him a couple techniques that had the blonde's stomach churning and his face flushing bright red. So Armin knew it would be hard to go through his first heat, especially without a mate, but he thought he could do it.

He was wrong. Dead wrong.

Armin's whole body ached. He was hard, but touching himself didn't do anything but make him more frustrated. His senses were heightened, his touch and taste and smell and even the way he felt things were magnified to almost unbearable levels. He could feel the silky sheets on his bed caressing him every time he moved and it only made him feel hotter and more needy. He could hear his heartbeat in his ears and it was driving him crazy.

Armin was leaking onto the sheets and he was sure the reason no one had stopped by his little cottage to make sure he was okay was because they could smell him. Normally omega's in heat were sent to the cabins about a mile away from their little town so they could ride it out with or without their mates in peace but Armin hadn't noticed any of the signs of it approaching. No, there were no signs of it coming. He had just woken up this morning in a cold sweat and now it hurt too much to move. His tummy was cramping and no amount of painkillers and heating pads were helping him.

He felt like he was dying.

When the front door opened he was bombarded by the smell of pine needles, and he knew it was Eren. He always spelt like that, but it had never been this strong. It seemed to flood every one of his senses and it was driving him _insane_. Armin moaned a little and pressed a hand over his mouth to try to gain some sense of self control.

When Eren walked into his room he had his own fingers pinched over his nose. Armin eyed him wearily. Was his smell really that strong? What if the whole town could smell him? "Armin? You okay?"

"Go away," he meant to make it sound more stern, but it just came out in a pathetic whimper. He winced.

"Armin you heard Levi. Your first heat is going to be awful."

Armin narrowed his eyes at him, "You're plugging your nose, even you don't want to be here. Go away." And then he saw it. Eren's eyes were dilated, focused completely on him and he was using his other hand to pull the front of his shirt over his crotch. Did that mean...?

A rush of heat flew through Armin and he whimpered, squeezing his eyes shut. Eren smelled so good and he was looking at him like _that _and he was going to die. Armin Arlert was going to die and he'd be put onto the list of people who couldn't survive their heat and then Levi would start telling horror stories about _him. _

Eren walked closer, "Come on, we need to get you to the other cabins."

"I don't want to move," Armin whispered.

Eren rolled his eyes, "Well stay there while I pack you some clothes. This might last a couple days and I have no intentions of leaving you alone. Do you know how many people I had to chase off that were sniffing around your house? It's gross."

Armin was mortified. He pulled the sheets over his head to hide his blushing face and mumbled, "Hurry up then."

A few moments later the sheets were pulled away from him and Eren scooped him into his arms. Armin squeezed his eyes shut and bit back a moan when the front of his pants rubbed against Eren's stomach. He wrapped his arms around him and tried to keep as still as possible. There was no way he hadn't felt that. Luckily he didn't say anything about that, just wrapped his arms underneath Armin's arse to keep him lifted.

"You ready?" Eren asked softly.

Armin didn't trust himself to speak, so he only nodded.

The trip to the cabins took forever. Armin was sure he was going to die before they actually made it there. He survived, barely, and as soon as Eren had found an unoccupied cabin and had put Armin back in bed he immediately curled up.

Armin heard him rifling around in the kitchen and wished he would just leave. His scent was driving him crazy, and it took every ounce of self-control not to start rutting against the mattress.

"Do you want anything to eat, Armin?" Eren asked.

"No," Armin said. "Why are you here?"

The sound of a kitchen cupboard slamming shut had him jumping and peeking out from his blankets. He watched as Eren turned around and glared at him. He didn't talk for a while. Armin felt his palms grow sweaty.

"You know," Eren scratched at his neck. "For being so smart you're really stupid."

Armin furrowed his eyebrows and glared back at him, "What is that supposed to mean?"

Eren sighed and walked over to him, and rather than say anything he just straddled him. Armin shrunk in on himself, breathing through his mouth to calm himself down because if he started humping his best friend he would never let himself live it down.

"W-what are you doing?" Armin stuttered.

Eren barked out a laugh, and then he cupped Armin's face and leaned in and kissed him. Hard. Their teeth knocked together before Eren righted himself to kiss him right, deeply. He took Armin's breath away in all the right ways.

And then Armin realized what was happening and his eyes widened, only to shut them tightly when Eren's hand grabbed the front of his pants. Oh god, what was he _doing?! _He moaned into his mouth and arched his back. Eren rubbed him harder, fingertips ticking just above his leaking hole. Even his pants were soaked at this point.

When Eren finally pulled away he was a mess.

"E-Eren," Armin whispered. "You know we can't do this."

"If we're mate's we can," Eren told him. He stroked his cheek with his thumb, eyes searching his for… something. Armin didn't have the slightest clue what.

"But we're not though," Armin said softly, but he had a hard time believing what was coming out of his mouth. If they weren't mates, then what were they? They'd always been joined at the hip. They hardly ever left each other's sight. When they were kids they used to walk around holding hands and Armin would kiss his cheek and even Mikasa thought it was a little strange.

Maybe…?

Eren raised an eyebrow, "Really? Armin the reason I refused to see you during my heat was because I knew that I wouldn't be able to control myself. I knew the instant you walked into the room I would drag you to the bed and I wouldn't let you out. You've driven me crazy since then. Erwin said he could see it too."

Armin gaped at him, "I..." He couldn't think of anything to say, of any way to respond to that.

Eren leaned closer to him, "I love you, Armin. It's supposed to happen this way, I know it. And if it's not then me doing anything right now won't help you. Let me try."

And then Armin couldn't handle it and he threw his arms around Eren's neck, pulling him down into a kiss. He shoved his tongue into his mouth desperate for whatever ounce of attention and physical touch he could drag out from him. But with every teasing brush of fingertips and every little moan Armin grew more desperate. His stomach wasn't so cramped up anymore but it still _hurt. _He needed Eren to touch him. He needed him to make him scream and come and make love to him until he was _numb._

He pulled away and panted, "Please, Eren do something. It hurts."

Eren didn't talk, didn't waste any time. He pulled down Armin's pants and before the blond had any time to prepare himself he was swallowing down his cock. Armin screamed, bucking his hips into that wet heat and Eren had to hold him down so he wouldn't choke. He was almost sobbing, and he couldn't stop moaning long enough to even speak. He felt like he was burning up, every nerve ending in his body on fire, and Eren was fanning the flames. Every swipe of his tongue across the tip of his cock took his breath away. Every time Eren swallowed around him he forgot how to _think._

He didn't last long, and if it were any other occasion he might have felt embarrassed, but right now all he could feel was relief because the cramping in his stomach was finally letting up. He came into Eren's mouth, screaming and sobbing and shaking all over. He grabbed Eren by his hair and pulled him down closer to him so his nose brushed against his pubes. Armin squeezed his eyes shut and gasped as he trembled, crying so hard he started to hiccup.

Eren gently pried his fingers away from his hair and pulled back up, breathing heavily.

"Sorry," Armin whispered, voice hoarse.

Eren just grinned at him. He reached up and wiped at Armin's tear streaked face softly. "It's okay. Are you feeling alright? Do you want me to continue?"

"Please," Armin whimpered. "Don't stop." He was still hard, and the sheets underneath his ass were soaked.

Eren didn't need to be told twice. He pressed a finger into him, sliding in easily with how slick Armin had become during his heat. Immediately he pushed another finger in barely receiving any resistance. Armin keened, pushing down against his fingers and biting at his knuckles. Eren stretched him as quickly as he could without hurting him, going up to four fingers before he decided he would be okay. He didn't drag it out, didn't stop to tease him. He only brushed his prostate in passing. Armin knew he would probably lose his mind if Eren tried to draw this out.

Armin wrapped his legs around Eren's waist and ground down against his arousal making them both moan loudly. He didn't waste any time, immediately pressing himself into his mate as slowly as they both could handle. Armin gasped for breath and wrapped his arms around Eren's neck to hold onto him tightly. This was what he needed all along. He needed Eren's touch. He needed him inside of him. He needed to be _full_.

He also needed Eren to fucking move.

"Eren, please," he begged sweetly.

Eren buried his face into Armin's neck, groaning, as he started thrusting. Gradually his thrusts got stronger and faster. Armin's whimpers and moans turned into screams. He held onto Eren desperately as the bed knocked into the wall and briefly he was scared they might break it.

He couldn't remember how to breathe. Every time he'd gasp for air each rough thrust of Eren's hips drove it back out. He clawed at his back, sobbing into his neck as he begged for more. Eren didn't even hesitate, thrusting harder and faster into him until every little breath Armin took was forced out as a scream.

He came without even needing to touch himself. Armin spasmed once, and then he was spilling over himself and _crying. _Tears squeezed out of his tightly shut eyes and ran down his face. He shook against Eren, and Eren didn't stop. He kept thrusting and pounding into him and Armin was enjoying every second of it. It hurt, he was too sensitive, but his hormones were already helping him get hard again as Eren kept going.

"Jesus," Eren groaned. "Armin, you feel so good."

And all Armin could say to that was to beg him not to stop. He sobbed with each sound he made. His legs were wrapped around Eren's waist so tightly Eren could barely even move inside of him. He settled for grinding into the blonde, his breath hitching when Armin squeezed tightly around him and screamed so loudly Eren's feared the town could hear him. He dragged his hands up his chest and toyed at his nipples, making the blonde whine desperately. Eren felt his knot start to grow, and he ground into Armin more harshly. Armin spilt for a third time and that's when Eren lost it, biting down into his neck and coming deep inside of him as he spasmed around him, milking him for everything he had. He keened as he felt Eren's knot lodge tightly inside of him, tying them together. He felt like he was on the verge of splitting in half but even _that _felt amazing. They didn't move for a while, shaking against each other and trying to remember how one was supposed to even _breathe._

Eren rolled to the side of Armin when his knot finally went down, "Believe me now?"

Armin opted not to say anything to that. Instead he rolled to his side so he could wrap his limbs around Eren. "Thank you."

"Anything for you, Armin."


End file.
